Trayendo de vuelta la sonrisa
by Princess Nausicaa
Summary: Horo sufre un accidente lo que hace caer a Pilika en una gran depresion y locura...¿Lograra Ren volver hacerla sonreir , podra rescatar a la antigua Pilika?rn...
1. Un dia de escuela

Trayendo De Vuelta La Sonrisa

Shaman King no me pertenece (eso quisiera TT)

Princess Nausicaa: Este historia NO es mía la autora original es inglesa y YO solo lo traducí , ..y el prologo ocurre en la escuela... bueno aquí va..

Capitulo 1 Prologo

Sr. Flix el joven profesor de ciencias estaba dando nuevamente una de sus largas y aburridas lecturas mientras un chino de desordenado y puntiagudo cabello morado descansaba apoyando su pera en la palma de su mano aburrido y soñoliento como el resto de sus compañeros.

Algunos chicos ya estaban durmiendo sobre sus bancos...

"Idiotas repugnantes" pensó para si mismo tratando de mantener abiertas sus párpados .

La única persona que escuchaba atentamente al Sr. Flix era Jeanne , sentada diagonalmente a la derecha delante de el , tomaba apuntes en cada instante. El sabia que esos apuntes serian copiados por la chica sentada delante de el , tenia una larga cabellera celeste que combinaban con sus hermosos ojos celestes los cuales estaban abiertos a la mitad. Su cabeza descansaba en su mano mientras que con la otra hacia chasquear sus dedos con determinado ritmo.

El sonido lo molestaba bastante y con el paso de los segundos iba perdiendo la paciencia

- Pilika - le susurro , pero ella solo respondió con silencio

- Pilika - repitió mas fuerte , pero ella continuaba sin responder chasqueando sus dedos

con su mirada viajando en el espacio

El chino gruño suavemente y golpeo la mano de la chica

Au!!!!- grito Pilika saltando de la silla y captando la tensión dela clase entera incluyendo la del Sr. Flix ..

Sucede algo? – pregunto el Sr. Flix

N ..no Sr. , no sucede nada – respondió ella volviendo lentamente a su asiento bastante roja de vergüenza por las burlas de sus compañeros.

La chica llamo a Ren el cual solo la miro fijamente mientras el Sr. Flix retornaba a la lectura.

¿Que "demonios" fue eso? – le dijo Pilika mientras frotaba su adolorida mano

Deberías prestar más atención, así esto nunca hubiese ocurrid. El sonido que hacías estaba alterando mis nervio – respondió

Bueno pudiste haberme pedido que parara en vez de pegarme en la mano...

...pero si hubieses prestado atención como dije antes y me hubieses escuchado cuando te llamaba ahí te hubiese pedido que pararas... –

...pero aun así no debiste haberme pegado , TONTO � -

SI debí, porque aun así no me hubieses escuchado ya que estabas inmersa en quien sabe que mundo... –

Pudiste golpear mi hombro suavemente , fue una desubicadse pegarme!! –

¡¡ Deberías parar de depender de tus amigas que ellas SI toman apuntes y poner atención por tu cuenta!!

¡¡ SI pongo atención , solo ando poco cansada últimamente por las de cheerleaders (N.A.: cheerleaders porristas) –

ADMÍTELO!! Eres igual que tus estúpidas amigas , estúpida e inservible para ser una chica avanzada en esta clase –

La discusión de Ren y Pilika gradualmente fue subiendo de tono hasta ser suficientemente fuerte para que el Sr. Flix la oyera perfectamente

Ren , Pilika! A la oficina del rector!! – grito el Sr. Flix apuntando hacia la puerta . Ren apretó fuertemente sus dientes y Pilika cerro su boca sin decir nada...Ambos salieron del salón sin decir nada pero al llegar al pasillo discutieron en todo el camino hasta la oficina del rector.

Mas tarde...

Ren y Lyserg caminaban por la cancha de la escuela mientras Ren le explicaba a la Lyserg el incidente de la clase de ciencias...

Ella es tan tonta!! Si se cansa tanto debería dejar el maldito equipo de cheerleaders.

Tu sabes que no lo hará, es demasiada diversión para ella – respondió Lyserg en un tono divertido..... - ...además tu sabes que no es tonta de hecho tu piensas que ella es bonita , inteligente y asombrosa , y aunque ocupe la mayoría del tiempo en el equipo de cheerleaders aun así mantiene sus buenas calificaciones , tu sabes ... A y B e incluso esta avanzada 2 grados mas altos que ella y aun le alcanza el tiempo para compartir partir con sus amigas, ella ,... ella tiene demasiado energía – decía Lyserg con una sonrisa triunfante mientras miraba a un derrotado Ren.

Sabia que Lyserg estaba en lo correcto , había pensado que la peliazulada era un tonta p, pero ese pensamiento se había esfumado en segundos y aunque no quería admitirlo sabia que Pilika era realmente asombrosa y bastante diferente a su hermano que trataba dificultosamente de obtener una C y escasas veces una B aunque estaba en el equipo de basketball.

Ren giro para ver como en la cancha las cheerleaders practicaban algunos de sus movimientos , pero el noto a alguien especial a cierta peliazulada Ainu .

La miraba intensamente mientras ella hacia unos flexibles y agraciados trucos manteniendo una brillante sonrisa.... Lyserg noto donde los ojos de su amigo estaban fijados ..

Que estas pensando?- pregunto , tintes rosados aparecieron en las mejillas del chino así que giro rápidamente para mirar hacia delante

nada , solo ...-

Solo que? – pregunto el ingles levantando la frente expectante

Solo pensaba que nadie se puede cansar por hacer esas estupideces , digo.. ¿ que le encuentra de cansado hacer algo tan ridículo y fastidioso como eso'

Bueno en algunos cosas vale la pena cansarse además es Viernes y ella dijo que no iba a ver practica el fin de semana , así tendrá bastante descanso este fin de semana

Los dos chicos caminaron a casa , ninguno esperando el violento desastre que zambulliría a Pilika en una agitada y tramposa depresión.......

CONTINUARA........ -----------------------------------------------------------

Nota.:

Ahí esta y si quieren que lo continúe solo deje Reviews con su opinión , comentario, halago o reto.

Y en los próximos capítulos ( si desean que lo continué) se vienen muchas cosas interesantes y un Gran accidente donde la persona que mas sufre necesitar mucho mas que la amistad

¡¡ Sayonara!!

Princess Nausicaa


	2. Los accidentes pasan siempre

Trayendo de Vuelta la Sonrisa

Princess Nausicaa : Debo recordar que esta historia no me pertenece el fic real es en ingles y yo solo lo estoy traduciendo... 

Los accidentes pasan

Eran las 6 p.m. y Pilika estaba sentada cerca de la cama sosteniendo la mano de su inconsciente hermano. Su cara bañada por la naranjada luz del sol seguía levemente pálida, su cabeza y cuerpo estaban vendados y uno de sus brazados se encontraba enyesado.

Estaban en el hospital y HoroHoro había estado en coma desde las 1p.m. , lo miro fijamente, su asiento estaba velado por sus lagrimas que caían ahora y desde entonces.

Oniichan... abre tus ojos... no te mueras ...- dijo entre suspiros a la vez que lo sacudía .. comenzó a recordar nuevamente lo que había sucedido...

------------------------------------Flash – Back--------------------------------------------

Era sábado y un grupo de chicas reía fuertemente mientras caminaba por la aceran. Parte de ellas se conocían del club de cheerleaders y el resto de clases. Una de estas chicas llamada Pilika no solamente estaba feliz porque era fin de semana también porque ese fin de semana no había practica de cheerleaders, hacia poco que había empezado a tener mas tiempo para salir con sus amigas .

El grupo de chicas estaba por dar la vuelta en una esquina y cruzar el paso de cebra , pero Pilika noto un grupo de chicos del otro lado de la calle . Eran chicos de la escuela, la mayoría pertenecía al equipo de basketball , uno de ellos era su hermano , era de cabello azulado igual que ella y tenia un peinado estilo de púas , etc.

Oniichan!! – grito la chica alzando su mano para captar su atención . HoroHoro la vio así que la Ainu corrió cruzando la calle ignorando la luz roja para saludar a su adorado hermano , pero un camión que venia por ahí, haciendo un movimiento brusco y ruidoso perdió el control... causando que Pilika parar en mitad de la calle . El conductor le señalaba que se quitara del camino , pero ella estaba totalmente paralizada ...

Pilikaaaa!!!!!- grito HoroHoro , pero ella cerro sus ojos y grito..., sintió como la empujaban fuertemente hacia un lado de la calle rodando 2 veces ...

¡ OH Dios! – tembló ella asustada de ver sangre y serias heridas que podía tener. Lentamente abrios sus ojos y toco sus manos y rodillas , miro cerca de ella y había un charco de sangre ; empalideció y exploro su cuerpo , toco su cabeza donde podría haber venido la sangre , pero la sangre venia de otro lugar así que la siguió con su mirada . No pudo saber si su corazón se detuvo o es que había sido golpeada muy fuerte , su respiración se comenzó a dificultar sentía como su corazón se apretaba cada vez mas...

Su hermano estaba aprisionada entre una caseta de teléfonos y el camión , su cuerpo se encontraba repleto de vidrios rotos y sangre , la sangre estaba en todas partes ..

Oniiichaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn - , la voz de Pilika resonó en toda la avenida cuando equipo de rescate venia llegando...

------------------------------------------Fin Flash – Black-----------------------------------------

Pilika limpio sus lagrimas aun sabiendo que estas seguirán cayendo...

Gomen nasai oniichan – dijo entre susurros, ni siquiera notando que la enfermera se encontraba tras ella hace bastante rato.

Lo siento querida , deseas quedarte toda la noche? , de esta manera podrás estar con el- le dijo cálidamente la enfermera , Pilika se giro para verla con sus rojos e hinchados ojos y asintió

Si , necesito quedarme – susurro y agarro la mano de HoroHoro.

La enfermera puso su mano en su mejilla y limpio sus lagrimas

Esta Bien , te hará bien estar junto a el, pero asegúrate de descansar tu también , no querrás estar hecha un desastre para cuando tu hermano despierte-

Las palabras de la enfermera hicieron que Pilika sonriera , era tan grande su deseo que HoroHoro despertara. Se levanto y miro el oscuro cielo a través de la ventana diciéndose a si misma no perder la esperanza.........

Nota: El capitulo tres mostrara un poco de LxP así que sean pacientes y lo siento fans de HoroHoro

Reviews. Indira Morillo ...gracias y suerte con la historia que estas traduciendo... 

**Pilika Usui **... Me alegro que te hay gustado la historia y a mí tb me encanta la pareja de RenxPilika.

Noriko... Yo tb creo que la historia esta genial , pero lamentablemente no es mía y gracias por lo de la traducción , salu2. 

**Verónica** .. espero que te haya gustado el segundo capitulo y los próximos

**Pilikita... ** Si lo voy continuar porque me encanta la historia así que no te preocupes , espero que la sigas leyendo

Fallen Angel Angst.. bueno aquí esta el accidente que esperabas y supongo k ya sabes quien se borra del mapa y sigue leyendo el fic que mas adelante se viene muy bueno.. 

Gracias a todas las que leyeron , ahora se que no desperdicie todo ese día entero traduciendo y escribiendo en capitulo en Word.

Sayonara


	3. Esperanza y Promesa Rota

TRAYENDO DE VUELTA LA SONRISA

Nota: Recuerdo nuevamente que el fic no es mío y que solo lo estoy traduciendo

Capitulo 3 : Esperanza y Promesa Rota

Pilika abrió agitadamente sus ojos y levanto su cabeza, parecía que se había dormido en la silla al lado de la camilla donde descansaba su hermano, lo miro esperanzada y bajo la cabeza con decepción.

Horo Horo aun estaba inconsciente, pero se veía un poco mejor ; aunque su cara seguía pálida . Giro la vista hacia el reloj encima de la mesita, leyó 11pm y bostezo.

Pilika-chan? , Estas despierta? –

Pilika se giro y se encontró con la enfermera que la miraba preocupadamente, la Ainu sonrió y asintió

Se que es un poco tarde, pero deberías salir respirar un poco de aire fresco y pasar por un refresco o algo para comer , ya que tu hermano se ve un poco mejor- dijo la enfermera , y si lago pasara te llamaremos a tu celular .

Mmm... Si, creo que podría ir por algo de comer para Horo , se que debe un poco de hambre ... la enfermera dejo escapar un suspiro ...

Pilika busco una estación de bencina cerca para comprar algo dulce y la encontró , entro rápidamente en la tienda...

Saco algunas donouts y una botella de jugo y se dirigió a la caja aun preguntándose si su hermano despertaría; no quería perder la esperanza , pero sabia que sus heridas eran sumamente graves y mas de lo que ella imaginaba, cuando estaba a unos metros de la salida, una figura salió de un pasillo lo que provoco que chocaran .

Mira por donde caminas idiota!!! – Pilika se echo hacia atrás y volvió a la realidad

Lo siento – exclamo... no estaba prestando atención... – la Ainu levanto la cabeza reconoció al hermoso joven con el que había chocado con su peinado de pico.

Ren , que hace aquí a estas horas? – pregunto interrogante

Que , ere mi madre ahora?- contesto, - si quieres saber vine por un poco de leche y mostró una bolsa plástica que contenía una caja..

... y hablando de ti , que haces tu a estas horas? Y donde esta tu estúpido hermano?.. lo estuve llamando todo el día para que fuera a mi casa a buscar esos apuntes que necesitaba , pero nadie contestaba.

El ... el no los podrá ir a buscar ahora – contesto haciéndose la firme

Porque?- Ren la miró impacientemente y se asombro al ver como su delicado rostro cambiaba a una expresión sombría

Oniichan... oniichan ..- Pilika comenzó a sollozar y Ren comenzó a preocuparse al ver las miras fijas de las personas que compraban

Mejor dime en el parque, tenemos que salir rápidamente – dijo apresuradamente y la tomo del brazo arrastrándola hacia el parque de al frente de la estación de bencina.

El chino se sentó en una banca al lado de Pilika, el accidente le fue explicado y ahora la Ainu lloraba desconsoladamente.

Así que no sabes cuando despertara?- pregunto el chino con voz profunda, Pilika sonrió no sabiendo porque, su mente estaba confusa y continuo hablando, pero incapaz de oírse _" ¿Qué esta pasando?" , "¿Por qué no me puedo escuchar? _, comenzó a llorar mas fuerte , nunca había sentido ese extraño sentimiento, comenzó a sacudirse y es sujeto a si misma, su cuerpo se movía encontra su voluntad, era como si su mente y su cuerpo estuvieran separados , rápidamente entro en pánico mientras lloraba continuamente y se sacudía y Ren seguía hablando con una determinada expresión; de nuevo hubo silencio y solo vio sus labios moverse... _"¿Me estoy volviendo loca?"_ se pregunto a si misma mientras la expresión de Ren y sus labios se movían silenciosamente .

Pilika o el cuerpo de Pilika miro su reloj y quito sus lagrimas.

OH wow , he estado afuera por casi una hora, mejor regreso al hospital oniichan podría haber despertado _"Finalmente puedo escuchar"_ , Pilika se levanto y comenzó a caminar..

Iré contigo , el hospital esta camino a mi casa y me gustaría ver al estúpido de tu hermano – Ren también se levanto y camino junto a ella

Es muy tarde, puedes venir mañana- insistió Pilika

Mira quien lo dice , tu eres una chica y no puedes andar sola a estas horas- Pilika se giro a verlo y sonrió ...

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, miro de nuevo la puerta vacilante.

Hey recuerda lo que dije- Ren la miro y Pilika asintió y con una mano temblorosa abrió la puerta y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas; Horo Horo estaba sentado en la cama con su habitual sonrisa

Hey!!!! Pilikaa tienes algo para comer , tengo un hambre del demonio , - Pilika lo miro con ojos lagrimosos

Oniichan- susurro y salto sobre su hermano y lo abrazo fuertemente

Hey ve despacio aun me duelen las heridas ,- Pilika se levanto lentamente y limpio sus azulados ojos

Estoy ... tan .. tan feliz – contesto ella y Horo Horo sonrío con un poco de culpa

Gomen , no quería preocuparte –

Okaeri Oniichan – ambos ainus se abrazaron nuevamente

Baka ainu nos tenias a todos preocupados y ahora ..... Horo se giro para ver quien le hablaba mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos

Gomen ... perdón...perdónenme –

Oniichan...-susurro ella...

Abrió sus ojos agitadamente y levanto su cabeza, parecía que se había dormido en la silla cerca de la cama en que descansaba su hermano, miro a su hermano esperanzada y bajo la cabeza con decepción, le echo un vistazo al reloj y leyó 11 PM. y bostezo

Pilika-chan? , Estas despierta? – Pilika se giro y vio a la enfermera que la miraba preocupadamente , la ainu sonrió y asintió

Se que es u poco tarde , pero deberías salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco y podrías comprar algún refresco o algo para comer ya que tu hermano se ve un poco mejor ; si lago pasara nosotros te llamaremos a tu celular-

Si , creo que podría ir por lago de comer para oniichan , se que debe tener mucha hambre- la enfermera dejo escapar un suspiro.

Pilika salió de la habitación ; pero se detuvo rápidamente , sintió algo familiar respecto a lo que acababa de suceder hace unos minuto, sacudió la cabeza diciéndose así misma de que solo había sido una coincidencia.

Busco un estación de bencina para comprar algo y la encontró.

Saco unas donouts y una botella de jugo luego se dirigió a la caja; su mente estaba confusa ; eso tenia que ser una coincidencia, " _No es posible solo hago esto porque lo hice en el sueño"_ pensó, sin notar la figura que acababa de salir del pasillo haciendo que chocaran.

Mira por donde caminas idiota! – Pilika se echo hacia atrás y volvió a la realidad

Lo siento , no estaba prestando atención....- dijo la chica levantando la cabeza reconociendo al hermoso joven que tenia en frente de ella con su peinado de pico

Ren? –pregunto ella con temor – Que haces afuera a estas hora?- pregunto la ainu preguntándose si el contestaría lo mismo que en su sueño

Acaso eres mi madre ahora? –contesto fastidiado , si quieres saber vine a comprar un poco de leche – dijo mostrando la bolsa plástica que traía dentro de ella un una caja.

Eso era suficiente para ella para comprobar que su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad y que no era una simple coincidencia.

y hablando de ti que haces afuera tu a estas hora? Y donde esta el estúpido de tu hermano? , lo estuve llamando todo el día para que fuera a buscar a mí casa unos apuntes que necesitaba, pero nadie contesto-

El ... El no los podrá recoger ahora – la pregunta tuvo el mismo efecto en Pilika , igual que en el sueño

Porque?- Ren miro a Pilika impaciente y se asombro como su delicado rostro cambiaba a una sombría expresión.

Oniichan...oniichan- Pilika comenzó a sollozar y Ren comenzó a preocuparse por la miradas fijas de las personas que compraban clavadas en el – Mejor dime en parque, tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo impaciente y la agarro por el brazo arrastrándola hacia al parque de al frente de la estación de bencina

Ren se sentó en una banca junto a Pilika , el accidente fue explicado al chino y la ainu ahora lloraba desconsoladamente.

Así que no sabes cuando despertara tu hermano? – pregunto con voz profunda, Pilika sonrió.

Bueno solo tengo unas ideas- su voz sonaba quebrada , pero aun así era audible.

Que quieres decir con unas ideas? – pregunto confundido

Veras .. eh .. antes de salir del hospital yo estaba durmiendo y tuvo este mismo sueño , de que salía a comprar algo a la bencinera y me encontraba contigo y veníamos a conversar a este parque y todo lo que paso en el sueño se a echo realidad – Ren la miro interrogante

Que? – fue lo único que salió de su boca

Suspiro y contesto – Cuando desperté , digo cuando me despertaba en el sueño el reloj marcaba las 11 , después la enfermera venia y me decía que fuera a respirar aire fresco y que comprara algo para comer, yo le conteste que si y llegaba a la bencinera y compraba unas donouts y jugo para oniichan... – ella lo miro ; el la escuchaba atentamente y asentía lentamente

y después... – continuo ella

chocamos y vinimos a este parque ; hale contigo y regresamos al hospital ...- interrumpió el chino

... y encontraba a oniichan vivo, pero ...-

...pero que? – pregunto esperando el resto de la historia

Bueno ... el asunto es que no se que hablamos cuando estábamos en parque en mi sueño , quede sorda mientras conversábamos y solo veía tus labios moverse como si mente y mi cuerpo estuvieran separados – contesto la ainu.

Ren puso su mano en su mentón y después de unos segundos agrego

Tal vez fue esto lo que hablamos en el sueño , y dime de verdad cree en ese sueño? –

Pilika bajo su mirada fijándola en sus pies mientras gruesas lagrimas caían por sus ojos...

No se , tengo miedo de que sea una simple coincidencia y que cuando vuelva al hospital no encuentre a oniichan despierto y que mis esperanzas sea solo ilusiones - Pilika comenzó a sacudirse y se sujeto a si misma , encontró la pieza perdida del rompecabezas , pero la duda seguía en ella y comenzó a pensar cosas terroríficas sobre lo peor que podría haberle pasado a su hermano ; Ren la miro con ojos firmes

Dijoubuda , si el sueño es real o no tu hermano va estar bien, dicen que los estúpidos nunca se mueren así que probablemente no se morirá ( N: _esta ves si que te pasaste Ren; no podrías haber sido mas delicado ¬_¬ ) ya veras que estará bien , no importa cuanto lleve el estará bien- el chino trataba de sonar un poco arrogante como era habitualmente , pero aun así Pilika sonrió al ver su determinación , se levanto mientras el l seguía con la mirada

Es una promesa- dijo finalmente el , Pilika seco sus lagrimas y se relajo al escucharlo , miro su reloj.

OH wow! Como en el sueño , he estado afuera por casi una hora mejor regreso al hospital , oniichan podría haber despertado "_tal vez el sueño se real"_ y se esperanzo aun mas y comenzó a caminar

Iré contigo el hospital queda camino a mi casa y me gustaría ver a tu estúpido hermano – se levanto y camino junto a ella

Es muy tarde puedes venir mañana- contesto ella

Mira quien lo dice , tu eres una chica y no puedes andar sola a estas horas- Pilika se giro a verlo y sonrió ...

Se detuvo en frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano , su corazón estaba a punto de estallar , miro la puerta vacilante...

Hey , recuerda lo que te dije – Ren la miro y ella asintió y con una mano temblorosa abrió la puerta con una brillante sonrisa...

- Okaeri Oniichan..- su hermosa sonrisa se borro inmediatamente ,vio al doctor junto con la enfermera con sombrías expresiones . Miro hacia la cama de su hermano una manta estaba puesta sobre su cabeza

Lo siento Pilika-chan , quien te dio mal la información? , quisimos llamarte, pero no contestaste tu celular – dijo el Doctor densamente similar al ambiente de la habitación.

El se ha ido, murió unos segundos después de que te fuiste- agrego la enfermera

La mente y rostro de Pilika estaba en blanco procesando una y otra vez la información que acababa de recibir , su respiración se volvió dificultosa, quería gritar y tenia su boca abierta para hacerlo , pero ningún sonido salió de su boca ; corrió abrazar a su hermano mientras sus ojos se inundaban en lagrimas ; acaricio su rostro una y otra vez .Ren bajo su cabeza y susurro:

Baka .. ainu estúpido nos tenias a todos preocupados y esperanzados y ahora te has ido.

Continuara.......

NT: _ lo siento fans de HoroHoro , pero para unir a estos dos había que matar alguien ; yo no quería ,pero no podía cambiar la historia_

_El prox capitulo se viene mucho mejor, pero bien triste así que prepárense..._

_y...**AVISO: voy a subir a la pagina un nuevo fic (tambien traducido) y esta buenísimo se va a llamar "Solo te estoy usando" no les adelanto mas , pero léanlo .**_

Reviews....

**Noriko: **Me alegro que te hayas interesado mas en el fic, es realmente bueno y perdón x demorarme tanto es que estaba fuera del país y acabo de volver a Chile y gracias por tus ánimos porque realmente los necesitaba .

**Verónica: **Aquí esta el tercer capitulo y espero que después de esta gran perdida sigas leyendo el fic.

**Pilika-LastHope: **lamentablemente yo no era la doctora así que yo no mate a tu hermano fue la autora original yyy sigue leyendo el fic si te gusta el Ren/Pilika , bye

**Lucy 7000: **por fin actualice y ojalá que te haya gustado este capitulo

**Chibi-Mela-Black-Sheep:** bueno hay que ir de a poco, a la niña se le acaba de morir el hermano así que no se puede enamorar tan rápido ¡sigue el fic!

**Laila46: **No me des tantas porras que al final me voy a terminar creyendo al autora original y si, se murió el Horo así que no te mueras, no quiero ir presa.

**Zafiro-Paku: **Me haces muy feliz el que te haya gustado esta historia mas que todas las que has leído , yo también creo que hice bien en traducirla y si te gusto el fic no te puedes perder el que pronto subiré a la pagina

**Darkun Motomiya: **jajjaaja me ríe mucho con eso de que me dabas tu permiso y si este será un muy lindo fic , sigue leyendo.

Sayonara


	4. Sonrisa Borrada

Capitulo 4 : Sonrisa Borrada 

Ren se encontraba sentado en su primera hora de clases de ciencias, pretendiendo escuchar al Sr. Flix, podía ver el asiento vacío a su lado.

"_Pilika a faltado toda la semana" _pensó a la vez que veía a Jeanne quien también lucía triste y distraída y ninguno de sus amigos sabía como se encontraba, de hecho para él había sido más perturbante el no haberla tenido junto a él que estar como aquellas tardes molestándose y discutiendo.

Dio un largo suspiro y nuevamente hecho una ojeada al asiento de ella ... si ella estuviera en ese momento, seguramente ambos estarían discutiendo o por lo menos deslumbrándose... y el no hacer eso lo hacía sentirse extrañamente mal. Pero obviamente no la culpaba por no asistir a la escuela, nadie lo hacía o eso era lo que el creía ...

Treinta minutos habían pasado y la puerta del salón se abrió sorpresivamente provocando que cada ojo se posara en ella para ver quien osaba llegar retrasado y sería regañando por el Sr.Flix .

Sin Embargo, todos los alumnos, incluso el Sr.Flix se mostró sorprendido. Una extraña y delgada chica de cabello azulado, arrastro sus pies hacia adentro hasta quedar en frente del Sr.Flix con un papel en sus manos y movió sus labios tratando de pronunciar algo. Al principio dio un brinco confundido, tratando de reconocer a la misteriosa chica e hizo una señal afirmativa con la cabeza cuando finalmente la reconoció y la disculpo por su atraso. La chica lentamente camino y se sentó al lado de Ren que la miraba extrañado. El chico la miro fijamente de cerca y sus pupilas se dilataron quedando por breves segundos en shock.

...Pilika? – preguntó el chino titubeante. La chica asintió suavemente con la cabeza, pero permaneciendo el silencio. Jeanne se giró rápidamente y asombrada ahogo un grito tapándose la boca con ambas manos. Los aguados ojos de Pilika lucían sombríos por la profundad bolsas bajo ellos. Estaba tan delgada que sus mejillas se hundían en el rostro provocando que los huesos del rostro se abultaran y su piel extremadamente pálida hacia sobresaltar aun mas la bolsas bajo sus ojos dándole un aspecto cadavérico.

¡ ¿ Que sucede!¡¿ Has estado comiendo!- preguntó Jeanne

¡¿Has dormido!- le pregunto Ren incrédulo

Jeanne, Ren, la clase ya ha empezado- dijo firmemente el Sr.Flix, pero nisiquiera el resto de la clase ponía atención realmente ya que cada mente se encontraba concentrada en Pilika quien silenciosamente mantenía su mirada fija en la mente.

Yoh , Anna , Lyzerg, Jeanne, Tamao y Ren se sentaron en una de las cuentas mesas vacías del casino con sus almuerzos. El regreso de Pilika había causado bastante conmoción en la escuela y ello los hacía pensar una sola cosa: el como ayudarla, pero hasta el momento ninguno de ellos sabía donde se encontraba.

¿ Vieron lo mucho que ha cambiado? – pregunto Tamao preocupadamente mientras cogía su spaghetti

Sólo un ciego no podría – contestó Anna con ironía...- pero ahora lo importante es cuidar de ella – terminó

¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Yoh

Bueno... obviamente Pilika no se encuentra bien de salud, por lo tanto, aunque haya que forzarla, debemos hacer que coma y duerma- Todos asintieron afirmativamente.

... también necesitamos prestarle los cuadernos para que se ponga al día con la clase , los maestros la excusaron y le quitaron todo lo referente a deberes y trabajos para la escuela, pero eso ya no seguirá así ahora que ella ha vuelto a la escuela. Por supuesto, sólo podemos contar con la ayuda para ello de Tamao, Jeanne y Ren – Tamao y Jeanne se miraron y asintieron mientras Ren mantenía sus ojos cerrados y bebía su leche con bombilla

y también debemos cuidarla para que no se meta en problemas- continuo Anna aun más seria

¿problemas?- pregunto Ren abriendo sus ojos con interés

Así es, a algunas personas no les agrada Pilika, por la razones de que ella es: inteligente, buena porrista, tiene o debería decir siempre a tenido un buen balance en su vida social y en lo académico, es bonita, es popular... y – Anna había hablado despreocupadamente al dar esas razones, pero ahora su voz se volvió profunda e importante.

...Algunos culpan a _ella_ por la muerte de HoroHoro-...un poco de leche fue derramada sobre la mesa y Ren arrugo con su mano el envase mientras la leche fluía por los lados. Apretó sus dientes mientras sus dorados ojos flameaban con rabia.

¿La culpan?¡Ellos saben perfectamente que fue un accidente!- el grito de Ren llamo la atención de los ocupantes de las mesas cercanas, pero la asesina mirada de Anna intimido a todos haciendo que volvieran a ser lo que hacían y se metieran en sus propios asuntos.

Toda la escuela sabe que fue un accidente, Ren, estaba en las declaraciones del jurado y en los periódicos, pero como dije antes, a estas personas no les agrada Pilika. Algunos de ellos la odian y este suceso es la mejor forma de ellos para aprovecharse y molestarla.

Ya entre la segunda y tercera hora tuve que rescatarla de tres chicas que la habían acorralado en los lockers...- Anna cerro sus ojos ocultando su mirada lastimera.- ...No sé lo que le dijieron o hicieron, pero definitivamente ella lucía pequeña y patética mientras lloraba, pero se que la _antigua_ Pilika jamás hubiese dejado que alguien la tratara mal y la intimidara, por eso debemos cuidarla. Ren, tu la llevarás a a casa todos los días ya que después de la escuela también puede ser peligroso- Ren no dijo nada, pero asintió en respuesta.

El timbre sonó y cada alumno se dirigió a sus respectivas clases para comenzar la cuarta hora.

La puerta del baño de chicas y Pilika entró seguida de cuatro chicas que la empujaron hacia la pared y la rodearon mientras la miraban fijamente.

Tu sabes perfectamente que HoroHoro murió por tu culpa- le dijo una chica llamada Asami mirándola con desprecio... las palabras apuñalaron su corazón y un nudo se formo en su garganta.

¿Acaso no sabes que no debes ignorar una luz roja?...creo que debiste aprender eso en el jardín de niños – le siguió Reiko

Es bastante triste que haya muerto tan joven, era guapo y buen basketbolista – dijo Reina en un tono tan frío como la nieve

Apuesto a que tenía mucho sueños y planes para su futuro, pero tú se lo quitaste todo...ya ni nisiquiera podré salir con él – dijo una chica que fumaba un cigarro, Shuoko en un tono irónicamente decepcionada. Cada palabra provocaba que sus ojos se desbordaran en lagrimas...bajo su cabeza y en un susurro con sus ojos profundamente hinchados..

De todas maneras el no hubiese salido con una estúpida perra como tú- le dijo la ainu fríamente. Shuoko la miro flamantemente y la empujo por la cintura, Pilika opuso resistencia, pero las otras cuatro la sujetaron sonriendo malvadamente. Shuoko agarro su cigarro con la otra mano y arrojo la ceniza sobre el brazo de Pilika provocando que ésta dejara salir un grito agudo. Las chicas se rieron histéricamente y estaban a punto de continuar su malvado acto cuando repentinamente la puerta se abrió de golpe. Una chica de corto cabello rubio con sus marcada y centellante mirada entró y se dirigió al grupo de chicas.

PAAAAAFFFFF!-

Shuoko dejó caer su cigarro y dio un tropiezo, toco su colorada mejilla que dolía y ardía agudamente producto del repentino ataque. La chica refunfuño enojada y dispuesta a devolver el ataque, pero se detuvo ante el centello que despedían aquellos ojos tan oscuros como el ébano en frente de ella. Conociendo la amenaza de ellos decidió salir del baño seguida por sus tres amigas.

Anna cerro sus ojos y aplasto el cigarro con su pie. Pilika seco su brazo después de haberlo puesto bajó el agua y lavar su cara para secarse las lagrimas.

Arigato Anna- dijo Pilika con voz entrecortada y se giro

PAAFFFF!-

Mas te vale, es la segunda vez en el día que he tenido que salvarte. ¡ ¡Si no hubiese llegado probablemente ahora estarías sin piel!- le gritó Anna a Pilika quien yacía en shock con una mano sobandose la mejilla.

¿Qué estas haciendo, acaso vas a dejar que te traten así?¡¿Por qué no te enfrentas y das la cara como lo hacías antes, idiota?¿ acaso crees que HoroHoro feliz por esto?.Tienes que seguir adelante con tu vida Pilika ¡AHORA!- Los ojos de Pilika se llenaron de lagrimas y rápidamente se dio la vuelta y salió del baño sin decir nada. Anna dio un largo suspiro y posó su mano sobre su frente dándose cuenta del error que había cometido.

La pelirosada saco de su cuaderno y un lápiz de su estuche preparándose para la clase de Lenguaje, miro hacia la puerta l sentir que esta se abría y vio a la peliazulada entrar.

Hey, Pilika-chan – le grito a su amiga sintiéndose aun extraña al verla tan distinta.

Hola, Tamao – le contesto la ainu, incluso su voz había cambiado ya que ahora sonaba vacía y seca.

¿ A donde estabas a la hora de almuerzo? No fuiste a sentarte con nosotros.-

Lo siento. Tenia que a hablar con los maestros, solo querían asegurarse si me encontraba bien y todo eso...ya sabes, cosas como : " _No te preocupes por el trabajo que hicimos en clases, nosotros te entendemos" , "debió haber sido muy difícil para ti..." , " Si necesitas algo, estoy aquí para ayudarte...". " ten cuidado al cruzar la calle..." , "¿estas segura que te encuentras bien?". _Todos decían lo mismo, pero fueron muy gentiles- dijo Pilika sonriendo mientras sacaba sus útiles escolares.

Pero realmente, ¿ _estas _bien?. Escuche que te habías metido en problemas- le dijo Tamao preocupada.

Wow, es solo mi primer día y ya la información ya anda de boca en boca...pero si, estoy bien. El problema no es nada comparada con toda la gente agradable que me ha dado su apoyo. Quiero decir... la gente me molesta, pero muchas personas han sido muy amables conmigo y no me molesta realmente – mintió Pilika e hizo una mueca tratando de fingir una sonrisa para calmar a Tamao, quien aun lucia preocupada, pero se giro al frente porque la profesora ya iba a comenzar la clase.

Pilika sabia que la Srta.Ayame estaba enseñando algo muy importante, pero no podía prestar atención a sus palabras, agito inquietamente su lápiz sin poder quitarse la sensación de ser observada. Hecho un vistazo a su alrededor y noto a una chica que la miraba a través de sus anteojos.

La Srta Ayame se giro y comenzó a escribir en el pizarron. Aprovechando aquella oportunidad, la chica con anteojos arrojo una bolita de papel al banco de Pilika , quien fue tomada por sorpresa mientras escribía en su cuaderno. Desenvolvió el papel y boca se abrió repentinamente mientras sus labios se tensaban .

---------EL MENSAJE---------

"_Te ODIO, tu no sabe que cuanto significaba para mi HoroHoro- kun_

_El siempre me apoyo cuando estaba triste, a veces me hablaba cuando estaba sola ...el me hizo tan feliz. Por supuesto que eso tu no lo sabes, tu eres popular, completamente opuesta a mi. Yo amaba tanto a tu hermano. Él era el único que me hacia sentir especial...y ahora nisiquiera le puedo agradecer y todo por tu culpa!. ¡¡Te detesto!..ojalá hubieses sido TU la que hubiese muerto. Debiste haber tenido mas cuidado, pero no lo tuviste. Deberías estar muerta, no HoroHoro-kun"_

_---------_FIN DEL MENSAJE---------

Pilika miro a la chica que le había enviado el mensaje, quien la seguía mirando fríamente y moviendo los labios le dijo a la ainu: "_muérete perra". _Pilika volvió a mirar hacia el pizarron conteniendo las lagrimas que se acumulaban en su ojos color cielo y no salir corriendo.

El timbre sonó indicando el fin de las clases y Pilika salió corriendo del salón.

Pilika-chan? – grito Tamao corriendo tras ella

Pilika empujo la puerta del baño y se arrojo sobre el lavamanos. Limpio sus lagrimas y se lavo la cara, respirando entrecortadamente cerro sus ojos deseando desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

¿Pilika- chan? - susurro Tamao y entro al baño, poso su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga y la miro a los ojos.

¿ Que sucede? – Pilika movió levemente su cabeza y forzó una sonrisa.

Nada, estoy bien –

No, no lo estas. Estas mintiendo- Tamao noto un papel que se encontraba arrugado en la mano de Pilika, se lo quito y lo leyó para después mirarla frustrada.

¿Quién te dio esto? –

Una chica...nisiquiera sabia que era de nuestra clase –

Creo saber a quien te refieres.¿ acaso ocupa lentes? – Pilika asintió

Así es, aunque no se mucho de ella...es un chica solitaria, lo puedo deducir por la carta-

Aun así , no debes escucharla, de hecho , deberías ir a decirle algo ahora mismo – Tamao tomo su mano para regresar al salón, pero Pilika la soltó y negó con la cabeza

¿Por qué? – pregunto Tamao confundida

No es necesario, ya te lo dije, esto no es nada comparado con las cosas buenas que hacen mis amigos por mi – Pilika sonrió, pero su ojos demostraban una profunda tristeza y lagrimas que luchaban por salir. - ... además , ella tiene razón ...-

No , no la tiene, tu no deberías haber muerto, nadie debió. ¿ como puedes dejar que te haga esto! ... ya no eres tu., HoroHoro-kun lloraría si te viera en este estado. Por favor, tienes que ...- Tamao se detuvo al ver como lagrimas se acumulaban aun mas en sus ojos. Pilika las limpio antes de que cayeran y salió corriendo del baño. Tamao se quedo paralizada unos segundo mientras la culpa comenzaba a aflorar en su corazón.

¡¡¡Pilika- chan! Gomennasai! – grito la pelirosada saliendo detrás de la ainu, pero fue inútil, porque la ainu ya no estaba.

Pilika caminaba tranquilamente por la acera aun triste por el incidente de la mañana. Se había saltado las clases de cheerleading, sabiendo que no se encontraba en condiciones. Ya había gastado suficiente energía tratando de no llorar durante el día , pero aun así había fallado. No quería que nadie viera sus lagrimas, incluso ella misma, aun si ello implicaba forzar sonrisas.

La Peliazulada camino cerca de un extraño terreno que parecía un bosque en miniatura, ocia algunos crujidos provenientes de los arbustos que se encontraban a su lado así que se acerco para ver mejor. Dos manos salieron y la agarraron atrayéndola hacia adentro. Un brazo la acorralo en un árbol mientras que una mano le cubrió la boca antes de que pudiera gritar. Se dio cuanta que aquella persona pertenecía a su escuela ya que llevaba el uniforme de chicos...miro hacia arriba y reconoció inmediatamente aquel rostro, era Kenji. Era un chico muy popular y toda la escuela lo conocía. Era un chico que solo iba a la escuela cuando estaba aburrido, fumaba y usualmente estaba en lado peligroso de la ciudad por las noches.

Hey, Pilika-chan, escuche lo que le sucedió a tu hermano. Debió haber sido muy difícil para ti – el chico le sonrió , sus ojos centellaban con maldad mientras comenzaba a acariciar las piernas de la chica. Un nudo se formo en la garganta de la ainu impidiendo que su voz pudiera salir.

...Sabes...- susurro Kenji cerca de su oído, mientras comenzaba a levantar la falda de la ainu. Pilika estaba paralizada y temblaba levemente.

...pudiste haberlo salvado. No quiero decir de la calle, sino en el hospital...- Los ojos de la ainu se abrieron sorprendidos al escuchar lo que Kenji le había dicho, abrumada y temerosa su mente comenzaba a preguntarse distintas cosas.

Si tan solo te hubieses quedado con el aquella noche, pero lo dejaste una hora entera. Es por eso que murió, porque no estabas ahí para él. Las enfermeras dijieron que el te necesitaba para que lo guiaras, pero lo dejaste. No te estoy mintiendo, uno de tus amigos también lo sabe. Tu mataste a Horo Horo- remarco Kenji la ultima oración mientras comenzaba a levantar la blusa de la chica.

Lagrimas comenzaron a fluir por su rostros mientras cerraba sus ojos pidiendo ayuda mentalmente "_Ayu...denme ...alguien por favor..." _rogó en su mente ya que ningún sonido podía escapar de su boca

¡Oye! ¡Quítale las manos de encima , bastardo!- Kenji se giro, pero recibió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla que lo arrojo al pasto provocando que la ainu también cayera, esta inmediatamente se arreglo la falda y la blusa. Levanto su rostro para encontrarse que el chico chino ya había derrotado a Kenji, quien yacía en el pasto gimiendo de dolor. El chino se dirigió hacia la ainu y la ayudo a levantarse.

¿Estas bien?-

Sí, arigato, Ren –

¿Te hizo daño? –

Solo...tocó... –

¿Toco? – pregunto Ren y se giro para patear una vez mas a Kenji, provocando que este se levantara apresuradamente y saliera corriendo entre lo árboles para finalmente perderse de vista .Pilika asintió mientras miraba.

¿Cómo sabias que encontraba acá?

Tamao me llamo a mi celular y me dijo que habías salido corriendo, supuse que ibas a tu casa así que corrí hacia allá, pero en el camino, cerca de acá encontré la banda que ocupas en tu cabello botada- El chino sostenía su banda en su mano entregándosela, la ainu la tomo ya la puso nuevamente en su cabello.

Asique...¿por qué lo dejaste? – pregunto Ren mirándola fijamente

¿Qué?-

¿Por qué lo dejaste hacer lo que te hizo, recuerda que a principios de este año alguien trato de hacerte lo mismo, pero aquélla vez tu no lo dejaste , al contrario, te defendiste con golpes y patadas dejándoles bien claro a aquel chico que no se metiera contigo. Incluso me _dijiste_ que tu sabias defenderte sola , pero ¿ porque no lo hiciste hoy?- Pilika desvió su mirada y encogió sus hombros.

Yo...Yo no lo s-se –

¡¡¿¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes!¿ que _sucede_ contigo?¿ acaso _quieres_ quedar embarazada? – le grito eufórico

¡¡NO!-

¿Entonces porque no hiciste nada?. Cuando llegue el estaba cubriendo tu boca con su mano mientras te tocaba, pero aun as pudiste haberlo golpeado. Es como si fueras otra persona. ¿crees que a HoroHoro le gustaría verte así! – Pilika forzó una sonrisa y comenzó a reírse tontamente .Ren la miro sorprendido mientras aquella risa se volvía en una burla histérica.

¡¿Qué demonios es tan chistoso!- le grito Ren furioso

Nada...es solo que...todos dicen lo mismo – Pilika continuaba riéndose mientras se sujetaba el estomago

¿Lo mismo? –

Si...mi enemigos dicen lo mismo...mis amigos dicen lo mismo ...-

Pilika se dejo caer sobre el césped y dio un largo respiro para calmarse.

¿ Y sabes que?- dijo casi en un susurro levantando su rostro para mirarlo. El pecho de Ren se contrajo al mirar el rostro de la ainu.

Lagrimas caían por sus mejillas de sus ojos hinchados y sus labio se formaban en un curva forzándose a sonreír..

... creo que tiene razón... – susurro y de un salto se incorporo. Trato de pasar al chino e irse, pero este se detuvo sujetándola por la muñeca. Ambos se quedaron congelados, la peliazulada sin darse vuelta , pero aun llorando.

¿Es verdad? ¿ Es verdad que oniichan murió por mi culpa?-

Pilika...eso fue un accidente...-

¡¡NO! ...quiero decir en el hospital. ¿El murió porque yo me fui?¿por qué no estaba ahí? –

¿Eso fue lo que te dijo aquel bastardo?- pregunto Ren apretando sus dientes.

El dijo que algunas enfermeras habían dicho eso y que uno de mis amigos también lo había escuchado. Dijo que no habías sido tu, sino una chica...- Pilika tosió y desde el ángulo en que Ren la veía, podía notar que ella aun forzaba una sonrisa.

Escucha, todo lo que el te dijo son puras tonterías y...si te estas forzando a sonreír...simplemente no sonrías. Nadie quiere ver eso. Incluso HoroHoro. Pilika titubeante se giro para mirar al chino, quien pareció perder la fuerza en su cuerpo y en el agarre de su muñeca . La ainu ya no tenia una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, en vez, lagrimas continuaban saliendo de sus abultados ojos. Se quedaron mirando durante largos mirando esperando que sucediera algo, pero ninguno se movió o habló. Ninguno sabia que hacer.

Pilika se soltó del agarre de Ren y se fue a su casa tranquilamente. Ren quiso correr tras ella, pero sus piernas no respondieron. Se quedo en ese lugar viendo como la ainu se perdía en la distancia como si estuviera en trance. Nunca había visto aquella mirada en ella, era como si fuera otra persona ...y la forma en que lo miraba cuando forzaba una sonrisa o cuando fruncía entrecejo... lo hacia sentir un peso sobre sus hombros, un peso que no sabia decir si era mas pesado que cargar con el titulo de la dinastía Tao o no. No sabia cual de los dos le hacia sentir mas dolor. Aquella sonrisa o aquella mirada. El titulo o el _ nuevo _peso.

"_HoroHoro, espero que no hayas visto esto"- _pensó

Ren limpio la solitaria lagrima que caía por su mejilla, ninguna mas la siguió.

---------------------CONTINUARA--------------------------------------------------

Primero que todo ...PERDON!...mil perdones por no haber actualizado antes, se que la excusa del colegio y los exámenes están demás, pero es que se me borro la historia completa del computador y no me dieron ganas de volver a escribirla y TRADUCIRLAXD , pero ahora me anime ya que estoy de vacaciones y antes de entra al cole ( marzo) decidí actualizar algunos caps ...jajajaja... en cuanto al fic ...snif...quedo muy triste, pobre Horo Horo.. ¿ porque lo mataste maldita autora?...era necesario, para lo viene después XD... maldito Kenji ...X.x, pero superchineese –boy al reskte apareció jajajaja...los próximos capítulos se vienen muy interesantes así que sigan leyendo )

Bno...muxs gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review en el capitulo anterior.. y no se olviden dejar en este )

( se aceptan quejas, felicitaciones, reviews-bomba y todo tipo de cosas)

adddiosiinnn

Princess Nausicaa


End file.
